Brillin Groundbottom
"I'm not lost, I'm... okay, yes, I am lost!" '' ''- ''Brillin when speaking to Mageth. '''Brillin Groundbottom '''was a Hobbit of the Shire, more specifically the Southfarthing. He was an avid traveller, but his first time outside the Shire ended up getting him lost. Meeting Mageth's company Brillin decided to travel beyond the borders of the Shire to make himself look like a good traveller to his friends back in the Southfarthing, but going outside the Shire only made things worse. A rainstorm started and he had no hood, getting his cloak, clothes and hair wet. Worse still, his map blew away in the wind, making him hopelessly lost in Minhiriath. Mageth and his company (Chellon, Bolin and Giniriel) came across Brillin on the Great South Road. Mageth decided to go ahead, not wanting to rush into anything after what happened in Bree. He found, however, that Brillin was no threat. The others joined, during which Mageth revealed their identities to Brillin, and he told them his in return. Brillin was astonished to meet two Elves and a Dunedain ranger (Dwarves were quite common in the Shire) but he became even more excited when Chellon gave him a map to replace his old one. The map showed all of Eriador, and Brillin spent the entire journey home trying to work out how to say 'Annuminas' and 'Imladris'. Fighting Kashaka When Kashaka brought her armies north in the hope of attacking and taking the Grey Havens, the Free Peoples of Eriador rallied together to fight back Kashaka's armies, turning the lands around Bree into a warzone, from Imladris in the east to Buckland in the west. Brillin, being a servant to Paladain Took II, the Thain of Tuckborough, was called to fight for the Shire. In this rally, he met the leader of the remaining Rangers of the North, Gelen, who befriended the Hobbit. At the same time as when the Alliance was marching towards Edoras, Brillin and Gelen were rallied to Tuckborough, Arriving at the town, they met an Elf named Cendrolom, a Ranger of Lindon and an old but close friend of Mageth. The two had not met since the beginning of the Third Age, and Cendrolom was joyful to learn that Mageth was alive, after Brillin told him of his encounter with Mageth, Chellon, Bolin and Giniriel. The next night, the Dunedain, Hobbits and Rangers of Lindon had assembled near the village of Bree, where Kashaka's campaign had first begun. After Cendrolom and his soldiers snook inside the village and killed Kashaka's captain (who was controlling the townsfolk), the others brought down the gate and engaged a skirmish with over three-hundred ruffians, all of whom were working for Kashaka. Despite some losses, the Free Peoples came out as victorious, and Gelen and Brillin personally liberated the Prancing Pony. Personality and characteristics Brillin was quite eccentric for a Hobbit, even compared to the likes of Bilbo Baggins himself. He often spoke very quickly and seemed quite odd, but was actually a very polite and kind Hobbit. Sadly for himself, he was also quite hopeless in every manner, losing his map and getting lost. He was also quite excitable, becoming giddy just by recieving a map. Brillin wore typical travellers gear, including a green cloak. He was quite slim (for a Hobbit, at least) and walked around with a walking stick. Brillin wore a brown cap and a brown jacket with a blue shirt beneath, but his brown cap got soaked in the rain and he left it on the Road. Quotes ''"You Rangers sure are impatient folk." ''- Brillin after Gelen berated him for not getting up early enough. ''“I say, if it wasn’t a better day for walking with a friend!” - Brillin, while walking with Gelen to Tuckborough. Category:Hobbits Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists